mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash ist ein Pegasuspony und eine der Hauptcharaktere aus der Serie My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, das Wetter zu kontrollieren und den Himmel über Ponyville wolkenfrei zu halten. Sie ist ein großer Fan der Fliegergruppe namens Wonderbolts und träumt davon, eines Tages in diese Gruppe aufgenommen zu werden. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Treue. Entstehung ]] Rainbow Dash besitzt den Namen und die Farbgebung eines Ponys der Generationen 3 und 3,5. Lauren Faust gab ihr aber Charaktereigenschaften des Generation 1-Ponys Firefly, das Faust als ihr Lieblingspony der ersten Generation bezeichnet. Rainbow Dashs Schönheitsfleck wurde während der frühen Entwicklungsphase vom Anfangskonzept, das zwei blaue Blitze darstellte, wie Firefly es trug, zu einem einzelnen dreifarbigen Blitz und letztendlich zum aktuellen Konzept geändert. Sie ist der einzige der sechs Hauptcharaktere ohne gebogene Wimpern und das einzige Pegasuspony, das einen regenbogenfarbigen Streifen hinterlässt, wenn sie sehr schnell fliegt. Das nennt sich der Ultraschallrainboom. Rolle in der Serie Persönlichkeit Rainbow Dash hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Pilotfolge. In dieser Folge stößt sie mit Twilight Sparkle zusammen und beide landen in einer Schlammpfütze. Nachdem beide die Bekanntschaft gemacht haben, erzählt Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle von ihrer Bewunderung für die Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash schließt sich im späteren Verlauf der Doppelfolge den anderen fünf Hauptcharakteren an, um ihnen bei der Suche nach den Elementen der Harmonie und dem Kampf gegen Nightmare Moon zu helfen. Das Element der Treue , das sie in der Serie verkörpert, zeigt sich sehr deutlich im zweiten Teil der Pilotfolge, als die Ponys kurz davor sind, die Schlossruine im Wald der ewigen Magie zu erreichen. Nightmare Moon nimmt die Form der Shadowbolts, einem Gegenstück der von Rainbow Dash verehrten Wonderbolts an, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Freunde im Stich zu lassen. Sie lehnt ihr Angebot, der Gruppe beizutreten, ab, um ihren Freunden beim Überqueren der Schlucht zu helfen. Frechheit und scheinbare Faulheit Rainbow Dash ist sich ihrer Fähigkeiten bewusst, was von anderen oft als Faulheit missgedeutet wird. Als Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash zum ersten Mal trifft, hat sie ihren Wetterdienst noch nicht verrichtet und ruht sich auf einer Wolke aus. Trotz ihrer scheinbaren Trägheit schafft sie es innerhalb von zehn Sekunden, den Himmel wolkenfrei zu kriegen, was Twilight in Staunen versetzt. Weitere Beispiele für dieses Verhalten lassen sich in Gilda, die Partybremse, Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen oder in Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken finden. In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville ist sie als Leiterin des Wetterteams zu sehen, außerdem erlebt sie im Verlauf der Serie mit ihren Freunden diverse Abenteuer, woraus abzuleiten ist, dass sie entgegen ihrer scheinbar faulen Art ein fleißiges und sehr aktives Pony ist. Ihre Frechheit zeigt sich unter anderem in der Folge Angeber-Trixie, in der sie von sich behauptet, besser zu sein als die anderen Ponys. Sie buht Trixie dennoch aus, nachdem sie für ihre Aussage einen verächtlichen Blick von Applejack erntet. In Das Blätterrennen verspotten Rainbow Dash und Applejack Twilight Sparkle als Schlaumeierin, weil sie ihr Wissen über Rennen nur aus Büchern hat. Anzumerken ist jedoch, dass in Angeber-Trixie beide Twilights Magie bewundern und sie dafür loben. Rainbow Dash verbirgt es nicht, wenn ihr am Verhalten ihrer Freunde etwas nicht passt. In der ersten Staffel ist in erster Linie Fluttershy davon betroffen. In der Folge Drachenscheu ist Rainbow Dash sehr verständnislos gegenüber Fluttershys Angst. In Rainbows großer Tag verzweifelt sie an Fluttershys zaghaftem Anfeuern, wobei sie trotzdem versucht, Fluttershy in ihrer Gruppe zu gewinnen. Bemerkenswert ist es, dass sie sich trotz ihres groben Verhaltens Fluttershy gegenüber niemals bei dieser entschuldigt. Widerwillig lässt Rainbow in Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen eine Verschönerung durch Rarity über sich ergehen. Während dieser Prozedur macht sie ein sehr verärgertes Gesicht. Als Rarity in Die Modenschau davon überzeugt ist, sie sei eine Witzfigur, versucht Twilight Sparkle sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie dies nicht sei. Rainbow Dash stimmt ihr in dieser Angelegenheit jedoch vollkommen zu. Wie die Kleider der anderen Ponys, die Rarity in dieser Episode entwirft, ist das Kleid, das Rainbow Dash von ihr entworfen haben möchte, sehr übertrieben und besitzt sogar einen Helm, der Ähnlichkeit mit dem Helm aus dem amerikanischen Film Rocketeer von 1991 aufweist. Letztendlich trägt sie lächelnd das Kleid, das Rarity eigentlich für sie vorgesehen hatte, als diese eine zweite Chance für ihre Modenschau erhält. Konkurrenzdenken und Sportlichkeit Rainbow Dash beschreibt ihre Vorliebe für das Gewinnen in einer Rückblende in Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten. Im Verlauf der Serie fordert sie andere Charaktere zu Wettkämpfen heraus. Mit ihrer alten Freundin Gilda veranstaltet sie in Gilda, die Partybremse diverse Rennen und fordert Applejack in Das Blätterrennen zu einer ganzen Reihe sportlicher Wettkämpfe heraus. Obwohl Rainbow Dash große Selbstsicherheit besitzt, kann sie es nur sehr schlecht verkraften, wenn sie verliert oder auch nur die Chance besteht, dass sie verlieren könnte. In Das Blätterrennen gewinnt Applejack ein Hufeisenwerfen gegen sie und Rainbow Dash sagt, dass sie es hasse zu verlieren. Während des Pony-Wettbewerbs, der in dieser Folge stattfindet, greift Rainbow Dash häufig auf ihre Flügel zurück, um einige der Disziplinen für sich zu entscheiden. Applejack sieht dies als Schummeln an, da sie nicht über Flügel verfügt. Während des Blätterrennens benutzt Rainbow Dash andere Tricks, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, da ihre Flügel festgebunden sind. Applejack empfindet das als unfaire Haltung und beginnt, gegenüber Rainbow Dash ähnliche Tricks anzuwenden. Am Ende der Folge führt ihr unfaires Handeln im Rennen dazu, dass beide auf dem letzten Platz landen und sich darauf beieinander entschuldigen müssen. In Rainbows großer Tag gibt sich Rainbow Dash prahlerisch mit ihrer Leistung in einem früheren Rennen, das ihr ihren Schönheitsfleck beschert hat. Als jedoch Rarity mit Flügeln erscheint und die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zieht, verliert sie ihre Zuversicht und weigert sich beinahe, am Wettbewerb in der Folge teilzunehmen und scheitert an einigen ihrer Kunststücke. Schadenfreude s Leibgarde zum Lachen zu bringen]] Als sie und ihre Freunde zum ersten Mal den Wald der ewigen Magie betreten, versucht sie, ihren Freunden Angst zu machen, indem sie behauptet, niemand sei jemals aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt. Ihre schelmische Art zeigt sich auch in Gilda, die Partybremse, als sie und Pinkie Pie diversen Charakteren Streiche spielen. In Celestias Haustier sieht man, wie sie versucht, Prinzessin Celestias Leibgarde zum Lachen zu bringen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Am Ende der Folge schaffte sie es jedoch mit Hilfe von dem Haustier Prinzessin Celestias. Auf der Party in Gilda, die Partybremse ist ihre Freundin Gilda ein Opfer diverser Streiche, die Rainbow Dash geplant hat. Die Streiche sind nicht direkt für ihre Freundin bestimmt, allerdings löst sie diese zufällig immer wieder aus. Die meiste Zeit der Folge, ist sich Rainbow Dash nicht darüber bewusst, wie unhöflich Gilda mit ihren anderen Freunden umgeht. Die Streiche führen jedoch dazu, dass Gilda ihre Beherrschung verliert und Rainbow Dash bringt sie dazu, die Party vorzeitig zu verlassen. In der Folge Lunas Verwandlung der zweiten Staffel erschreckt sie verkleidet als Shadowbolt verschiedene Ponys und lacht ihre Opfer aus. Spaß am Lesen ]] Rainbow Dash entdeckt ihre Liebe für das Lesen in der Folge Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte der zweiten Staffel. In dieser Folge muss sie aufgrund einer Verletzung einige Zeit im Krankenhaus verbringen. Twilight Sparkle empfiehlt ihr ein Buch aus der Krankenhausbibliothek, um die Zeit etwas angenehmer für sie zu gestalten. Es war das Buch "Daring Do und die Suche nach der Saphirstatue". Rainbow Dash lehnt Twilights Angebot jedoch ab, da sie der Meinung ist, Lesen sei nichts für sie. Es sei etwas für Schlaumeierinnen. Irgendwann hält Rainbow Dash die Langeweile im Krankenhaus nicht mehr aus und fängt trotz ihrer anfänglichen Abneigung an, das von Twilight empfohlene Buch zu lesen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen stellt sie fest, dass sie großen Spaß am Lesen hat, was sie mit ihrer sportlichen Natur nicht vereinbaren kann. Nachdem der behandelnde Arzt sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlässt, bevor sie das Buch beenden konnte, versucht sie sich nachts ins Krankenhaus zu schleichen, um das Buch zu entwenden. Ihr Vorhaben schlägt fehl und das Krankenhauspersonal stellt sie nach einer rasanten Flucht vor Twilights Haus. Rainbow Dash gibt erklärt, dass sie lediglich das Buch haben wollte, da sie sich nicht getraut habe, Twilight, die alle Bände von Rainbow Dashs Lieblingsreihe in ihrer Bibliothek besitzt, nach dem entsprechenden Buch zu fragen. Die Folge endet mit einer Szene, in der Rainbow Dash ein Buch lesend auf ihrem Bett liegt, während ein ganzer Stapel weiterer Bücher auf dem Nachtschrank neben ihr liegt. Dies ist übrigens das erste Mal, dass dem Zuschauer ein Blick in Rainbow Dashs Schlafzimmer gewährt wird. Sonnenbrille Rainbow Dash ist im Verlauf der Serie mehrmals mit einer Sonnenbrille zu sehen. In der Folge'' [[Lesson Zero|''Lesson Zero]] der zweiten Staffel sieht man sie auf einer Decke liegen, während sie die Sonnenbrille trägt. Eine weitere Szene, in der sie mit der Brille zu sehen ist, findet sich in der Folge Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash, während sie Twilight erklärt, was für Eigenschaften ihr zukünftiges Haustier haben muss. In Rainbow Dash, die Retterin erzählt sie stolz von ihren heroischen Taten und trägt dabei eine Sonnenbrille. Fähigkeiten Flugkünste Durch ihre Geschwindigkeit und Geschicklichkeit in der Luft, die Rainbow Dash konstant im Verlauf der Serie demonstriert, zeigt sie sich als sehr begabte Fliegerin. In vielen Folgen, wie z. B. Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht, vollführt und spricht sie von einigen ihrer besonderen Kunststücke. In Angeber-Trixie durchfliegt sie eine Reihe von Wolken und zieht den aus den Wolken tropfenden Regen hinter sich her, um einen Regenbogen zu erzeugen, als die Tropfen sie am Boden berühren. Wettermanipulation In der ersten Folge der Serie sieht man Rainbow Dash, wie sie innerhalb von zehn Sekunden den Himmel über Ponyville von Wolken befreit. In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville erzeugt sie mit anderen Pegasusponys einen Wirbel, der die Wolken aus Ponyville verdrängt. Geschichte Schönheitsfleck Im Verlauf der Ereignisse der Folge Etwas ganz Besonderes erzählt Rainbow Dash Applejacks kleiner Schwester Apple Bloom, dass sie die erste in ihrer Klasse gewesen sei, die ihren Schönheitsfleck erhalten habe, bleibt bei ihrer Erzählung allerdings sehr vage und geht nicht auf alle Einzelheiten ein. In Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten erzählt sie dem Schönheitsfleckenklub ausführlich, wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck erhalten hat. Laut ihrer Erzählung hat sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bei einem Rennen gegen zwei männliche Pegasusponys erhalten, die Fluttershys Ehre verletzt haben sollen. Im Lauf des Rennens habe sie laut eigener Aussage ihre Lust an der Geschwindigkeit und am Gewinnen entdeckt und zum ersten Mal einen Ultraschallrainboom vollführt. Dieses Ereignis brachte nicht nur ihr ihren Schönheitsfleck ein, sondern war, wie man durch den Verlauf der Folge erfährt, auch ausschlaggebend für die Schönheitsflecken der anderen fünf Hauptcharaktere. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Soarin’ Soarin’ ist ein Mitglied der Wonderbolts, für welche Rainbow Dash schwärmt. Laut Meinung einiger Fans sind Rainbow Dash und Soarin’ ein Paar, in der Serie haben beide aber keine nähere Beziehung, außer der, dass Rainbow Dash in Die große Galloping-Gala Soarin’s Kuchen auffängt, bevor dieser auf dem Boden landet und beide sich in der Folge Rainbow Falls ein Zimmer in der Krankenstation teilen. Spitfire Spitfire ist die Anführerin der Wonderbolts. Sie ist ziemlich beeindruckt von Rainbow Dashs Flugkünsten, da diese die Wonderbolts, unter anderem auch Rarity, in Rainbows großer Tag gerettet hat. Pinkie Pie Anfangs fand sie Pinkie noch nervig und uncool, aber seit Pinkie Pie und Rainbow in Gilda, die Partybremse zusammen Streiche gespielt haben, musste Rainbow Dash zugeben, dass Pinkie gar nicht so nervig ist, wie sie dachte. Auftreten :Siehe auch: Auftreten nach Folgen Zitate Formen Firefly 1.png Rainbow Dash G3.png Rainbow Dash 1.png Rainbow Dash 2.png Galerie Umfassende Galerie im englischen Wiki en:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash fr:Rainbow Dash gl:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash ja:レインボーダッシュ ko:레인보우 대시 nl:Rainbow Dash no:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash pt:Rainbow Dash ru:Радуга Дэш sv:Rainbow Dash th:เรนโบว์แดช uk:Рейнбоу Деш zh:Rainbow Dash Kategorie:Rainbow Dash Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film) Kategorie:Wonderbolts